They All Knew
by IEscapedTheCrimsonRoom
Summary: sequel to They Knew- in the end i guess all their powers were dark in their own little way
1. Tori

well i've decided to continue They Knew using the others' perspective  
hope you like it!

I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS no matter how many times the voices try to convince me otherwise

* * *

Tori's been watching Derek and Chloe ever since Chloe went from sunshine and smiles to dark and dreary. She also saw when Derek went from tolerable pessimist to downright depressing. Never really being a fan of Derek, Tori still sort of tried to be nice to him. But seeing Chloe the way she was now, it bothered her.

Tori wanted the old Chloe back no matter how obvious it was that that Chloe isn't coming back. She noticed how Derek and Chloe reacted to each other now. They migrated together as if there was this extremely powerful magnetic pull between them.

Tori can see it in their eyes that when they see each other it's as if nothing else in the world matters but them at that very moment and she can almost see the warmth come back to their eyes, but only almost.

Tori could see it, even if they themselves hadn't noticed, they were just like two side of the same coin; they needed one another to be complete. She also saw that there was a heavy atmosphere around those two that they seemed to be oblivious to. They were in there own world of death and darkness.

Chloe and Derek had kind of secluded themselves from the others. They avoided conversations with anyone but themselves. They always stayed in the room they now shared unless absolutely necessary like food or bathroom. They were never apart anymore either. Joined at the hip was pretty much an understatement.

Tori though, she was jealous of the bond the two shared however dark it was. Tori. Was. Jealous. she knew it and she admitted it, to herself only of course. But sometimes in private she couldn't control herself and she lashed out. She would just destroy everything she could until it would seem the stress and jealousy just disappeared.

You could see it Tori's eyes as the days and weeks progressed, it would show more and more. Tori had lost it to the jealousy and the anger. But you could also see that this is how she wanted to be she chose to be angry and not to fight it off. She was now destruction. And that's when she found out that darkness is contagious.

Huh. They really do have the Darkest Powers…COOL!

* * *

lol see what i did there!

next chapter will be up by Sunday latest I promise!


	2. Simon

here it is folks chapter 2 it's Simon now…

* * *

Damn. His life is screwed up. His brother's gone off in the deep end and his brother's girlfriend is no different. His sister on the other hand well she destroys almost everything in sight now. He feels like the only sane one in there. Even though his dad is part of this whole problem too, he just feels lonely; like he's the only one.

Simon knows what's going on here; what's coming for him. He doesn't know when and he for damn sure doesn't know how or what's going to affect him. But he knows it's going to be bad, he can feel it. The darkness is slowly creeping into his heart, into his soul.

Simon isn't going to let the darkness win though. He wants to stay the way he is. He doesn't want to let his father down. He wants to stay the way he is now, however lonely he may feel. Simon will just have to live with it, the loneliness…oh shit…. That's it.

He knows, Simon knows now. It's the loneliness that's going to get to him. Simon's not a dark person; no he's far from it. He can't live a life of depression he might as well just kill himself. He can't do it though he just can't leave his father alone, to fend off the demonic powers.

He can't leave his father. Yet he can't stand this life of loneliness.

Damn. There goes Simon. All alone. Can't die but doesn't want to live. The loneliness is grabbing at him and he can do nothing to stop it.

Simon is now depressed, Tori is officially destructive, Derek no longer cares and Chloe, it all started with Chloe, she's become death or darkness personified.

It started with Death than came Darkness after arrived Destruction and in comes Despair. Wonderful!

* * *

Oh and I know I didn't really ask for this earlier but please review it would mean a lot to the person in this world you love the most so don't review for me review for your loved one(s).

THANK YOU


	3. Kit

well here is the final chapter: enjoy!

* * *

**KIT**

He sits there i the study thinking about how the powers in this house are going haywire and there is no way to reverse it, there's no spell he could use that could help. It's not exactly helping that he feels his sanity slowly slipping away everytime he thinks of his kids and how he lost them. They aren't dead oh god forbid they die...actually they might be better off dead...no! They are his kids he should not be thinking that way.

Kit is desperate for an answer as to why this is happening and how he can stop it before it affects him too. But alas no answer can be given, this is life, no one said there was going to be a happy ending after all and it would be quite stupid of him to start complaining that life isn't fair after the amount of times he's told Simon, Tori, Derek and even Chloe that life isn't fair.

He's slipping and he knows it. He has to come to a solution- or conclusion- fast like A.S.A.P. He knows that if he goes M.I.A Lauren would never forgive him and there would be no corner of hell he could run to that she would not hunt him down, drag him out and torture him until he bled out at her feet.[1]

On the other hand he could give in to his powers, to the sorrow but than he would be weak and that would just add anger into the mix of dark emotions already running rampant.

A third choice would be to kill himself. The one thing Simon could not do. If he dies Lauren would be left alone with the kids but if he keeps living he would succumb to the dark powers within and she would be no better off.

As Kit comes to his conclusion he thinks that maybe the Edison Group was right i trying to rid the children of their powers and killing them. If this was the fate of supernaturals then dieing certainly was more appealing.

That's when it clicks, Kit has his brilliant idea. He's going to kill himself- and actually go through with it, thank you.

His plan is simple. Jump off the tallest building in this city. No big deal right? Wrong, turns out Kit is afraid of heights. Conveniently enough at the sight of the ground so far down he faints and falls off the building. Not the graceful jump or fall he imagined but it did the trick.

HAHA! He did it. Kit defeated the darkness by taking his own life before it could claim him.

**Devil's POV**

Ha! Does he really think he won? What a foolish man! As the Devil i always know the outcome of a life i've touched.

I won this round. Poor old Kit killed himself thinking he could cheat darkness when all he did was get me another deliciously, delightfully tortured soul, only earlier than planned. Still what a delightful soul it was.

Ah, i love my job, who wouldn't love to be me right now!

It's such a shame i couldn't keep torturing his soul, it would have been that much more scrumdidlyumptious. Oh well...

On to the next soul i suppose...

* * *

That's the end but fear not i will make a one-shot entitled She Knew which will be in Lauren's perspective.

[1] i got that from Sherrilyn Kenyon's book Invincible from the Chronicles of Nick.

Before i forget PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE I WILL BE YOUR VERY BEST FRIEND IF YOU DO!  
(you dont even have to say anything that makes sense if you dont want to)


End file.
